Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems may be capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles without physical connectors.
Wireless charging systems can have demanding power requirements. An H-bridge power converter can be used to generate a desired voltage by controlling a voltage or a current provided to a load through an inductor. For example, the two or more half-bridge circuitries can include one or more switches that are turned on and off to control a current into or out of the load. The duty cycle and/or timing of the switches can control the voltage level of the regulated voltage. Switching, however, can result in various types of power losses. Power supplies that are capable of providing an efficient power source for wireless power transmitter and/or receiver systems may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions. As such, wireless charging systems and methods that efficiently and safely transfer power for charging electric vehicles are desirable.